


Ichor

by knifepyjamas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: dae·mon1ˈdēmənnoun1.(in ancient Greek belief) a divinity or supernatural being of a nature between gods and humans.





	Ichor

It was cold. The chill seeped through Octavian's clothes and into his bones. Wind blew trees that rattled their branched against his window. The dim moonlight did little to ease the loneliness of the room. His bed was ice, hard and freezing. He missed the stuffed animals he usually had with him. He wouldn't be so alone.

He barely knew where he was. An apartment. His apartment. Since when did he own an apartment? When did he even get there? What day was it?

The wind howled and his windows shook. Maybe it was going to storm. The thought made Octavian's chest ache. Jason... where was he? He couldn't remember the last time he saw him. Not that Jason would want to see him. Still...

He shivered as another wave of cold overtook him. His clothes were not suited for the weather. Thin black silk. He didn't remember owning the clothing, nevertheless putting them on. They looked nice, but the poor lighting combined with the contrast of the raven against his pale skin made him look dead. Maybe he was. Maybe that's why he couldn't remember. 

His entire body hurt. He could make out some marks on his skin, though not what they were. He assumed they were the cause of his pain. He also couldn't see out of one eye. At first he thought it had been him having trouble adjusting to the darkness, but now he was certain. 

He layed there, cold and alone and disoriented, until sleep overcame him.

When he awoke, it was to a southern accent. The voice was gentle yet unsure. Standing next to his bed was a dark-skinned boy with honey hair and sky eyes. He was wearing an rose pink scrub top like a doctor, but with skinny jeans, which didn't strike Octavian as very professional. He felt like he knew the boy, but didn't know how.

"Octavian, you're awake. Good. How are you feeling?"

Instead of responding, Octavian stared at him. They were related, right? He knew that, at least. The boy looked concerned at his lack of communication. He racked his brain for something to say. His name...

"Wheel?"

The boy blinked. "What _?_ "

"That's... name. Wheel."

"It's Will. Do you not remember _?_ "

"Not... not really."

Will frowned, looking at him like he was searching for some sort of head injury.

"Do you remember... what happened?" 

Octavian bit his lip in thought. He did something. Something bad. He couldn't remember what. Then he got hurt, and that's when he met Will and... Drew?

"Not... no."

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair, most likely thinking on what to say. Octavian watched him, trying his best to conjure the missing memories himself. Nothing. There was a moment of tense silence before Will spoke.

"You attacked Camp Half Blood, a safe place for halfbloods like Camp Jupiter, but for Greek demigods. It was because of Gaea. She was trying to conquer the world, and planned on creating a Greco-Roman war to distract us."

He paused to gauge Octavian's reaction. Blank. So he continued.

"When she rose, you were on the verge of destroying Camp Half Blood, but once you noticed her you changed your focus- and weaponry- onto her. Nico and I were there when- do you remember Nico? Anyway, we were there when your robe... things got caught on the onager you were aiming at Gaea. When you launched it, you launched too."

"Everyone thought you were dead, but a few weeks afterword Drew and I were sent to scout around the forest for anything left over. Drew pointed out what appeared to be a... large pile of gold. I told her to go investigate it while I looked on. Next thing I know, she's running up to me, pale as a chicken egg, muttering something over and over. Flesh."

"It... took us a while to realize it was you, and that you were alive. You looked... well... horrifying. A mound of burnt flesh and dried blood and gold. Chiron told us about your situation when Drew brought him to you. You're too godly to die, but too mortal to not be severely harmed. We brought you back to camp and hid you. It took months for you to heal, and you're not getting any better than you are now."

Will gazed at him, searching for a response.

"Pale as a chicken egg?"

"That's all you have to say? Really?"

Octavian shrugged. Everything else was too much information to take in. Also, what kind of expression was that?

"You, uh, we had to amputate a leg."

Will pulled the blankets off him. His left leg was missing, cut off mid-thigh. Octavian stared at it- or, what was left. Suddenly, he felt it. The force of an explosion ripping off pieces of him. The heat burning him, melting him. He began to scream.


End file.
